Puppamine
by Preiza
Summary: The androids won. Cell won. With the Z-Fighters out of the way, nothing is left to stop the inevitable extinction, though things are never really simple. CellxOc - Ish? Stockholm, Abuse, PTSD, petplay(?) almost. - I would thoroughly appreciate any and all feedback. Also I would like to point out that I have a bad habit of disappearing. I apologise in advance.
1. Peter Petra

**A/N: Welcome I suppose; I'm sorry to block you on your way to reading but I feel this is necessary to point out.  
This story all stemmed from a dream, Cell being heavily influenced by TFS and while I will ****_Attempt_** **to keep him in character as much as I can, clearly I can't do** ** _too_** **well of a job considering the character is not mine. I would thoroughly appreciate all comments and feed back; The main reason I'm posting this story is to get it out of my head before I go crazy; hopefully you all can enjoy it too.**

 **If it's not your thing, I thoroughly understand, but thank you anyway for dropping by. In this world Cell won. The androids were successful, and even super villains can get themselves** ** _Puppies._**

* * *

The world was crushed. How simple, a notion. Androids had ravaged the world; picked it almost clean as the strongest of warriors were not there to stop them; No grand entrance, no show of awe, or rain of power; simple elegant silence. The world became strewn with wasteland features; urban jungles becoming just that; devoid of most life bar the rats that swarmed within the destruction, perhaps the odd human now and then, yet mostly it was barren. With the human race left to fend for themselves, there was truly no contest. What little resistance there was banded together, yet still ended up fighting more amongst each other than the threat at hand. Though that being said, not even an entire flourishing race of human's could do anything against the might of what befell them.

The most powerful factions, of the newly named 'Factions breach' area were: 'The bane of Dragons' and 'The grip of Faith' One being a lot more militarised, the other clinging to their faith in hopes some form of god – or god like entity would hear their cries for redemption. Though as it stands, no answer came, or perhaps it did? The main enemy of these factions were one and the same. 'The great death', 'The perfect execution' The factions had many names for the power of Cell that tore down their defences again and again, like a cat eagerly playing with a rather pathetic grouping of mice. He had a habit of attacking for at least 3 days, before backing away for a two day respite; allowing the factions time to 'plan' and recover before they moved against him once more.

The Factions breach was a wild, fielded area; grass being the main coverage over the small hills, two imposingly large buildings standing at either end of the valley; long metallic cables swaying in the wind, tapping against the brick work now and then showing the two buildings were once connected, as they now stood, no longer intimate. With sunrise pouring over the grassy plains, the dragons stirred.

"Hurry, hurry least we lose even a shred of daylight." Came rather sternly barked orders; a man in leather armour, gilded with recycled metallic plates called to a small team of about five men, or rather four men, and one woman. Hurriedly at the man's behest they darted their way across a rather warn torn looking battle field, over the hills into a more charred and debilitated area; scorched grass burning around the edges of deep-set holes. One by one, the group scattered within the landscape before the woman paused; raising her hand in the air; calling the group to gather on her point.

"Petra! Are you certain?" Came the question of the armoured man, who somewhat towered above her, being a good 6 foot tall compared to her 5'6''.

"Very." Gesturing towards the more innards of the hole, the group focused as a small metallic glint caught their eyes, a door barely hanging onto its hinges as it swung lightly. Gripping the arm of her more eager comrade, Petra shook her head. "Jezameina. You know I have no doubt in your abilities… but we have no idea if there's something still lurking within there." The plated male chuckled, bringing his hand around her waist, firmly pressing the small of her back.

"Please? We are the dragons, you and I; we make something far more than even the factions themselves! We'll be fine." And with that he jumped, his hand forcing her to jump with him, the pair leading the group deep within the hole, towards the door stained somewhat red, a white RR heavily scratched within the design.

Tentatively the group pushed onwards into the unknown, Jezameina poking anything within range and mild suspicious with his sword, the rest of the group somewhat splitting up within the compound, looking over mostly charred apparatus and parchment.

"What are we even expecting to find down here?" Asked one of the men, the group stirring a little.

"Anything that can help us; Anything at all. Even if there's something small down here, it could give us the edge we need." Jezameina answered them.

"Careful their Jezameina, you sound like one of the faithful~" Petra quipped, earning herself a rather throaty laugh.

"That coming from the 'uniter of the factions', how rude of you" Jezameina returned, kicking over a rather solid lump of metal, a small look of confusion within his features.

"It was a good idea; Strength in numbers, the more we are united the more chance we have; besides, it's the longest shot and probably the least likely avenue we could take." Chuckling softly, Petra wandered into one of the off-shooting rooms, squinting as she looked over broken glass chambers, small fragments of charred paper and metal underfoot. "What were they even doing in this place…?"

"Oh, you know" The group turned on their heels, Jezameina almost falling back over the metallic lump he'd kicked; the voice boomed with power as it echoed throughout the rooms, the men turning to lay their eyes upon their ever taunting nightmare. "Stuff that would usually make human's skin crawl, figuratively and literally speaking." Pale hands rose within the darkness, the compound flooding with illumination as blasts of ki launched into the confined space; rubble, shrapnel, and all kinds of debris flying over, towards and into the humans what so dared explore this place.

"Jezameina!" Petra shouted through the smoke, her tone laced with concern as the whirr and blasts of ki still rained around them.

"Focus on yourself Succamine! Get out!" Responded Jezameina's frantic cries. Panic laced with calm shot through her body the group hot with adrenaline as they tried their best to dodge the onslaught, or at least get out somewhat uninjured. Petra flew within the darkness, blown off her feet as she slammed into one of the only intact glass containers, the fragile material shattering under her weight as her head then collided with the metallic frame below, crushing what was left of her consciousness.

The burning sun of midday filtered through what was left of the now almost utterly destroyed shelter, Petra forcing her body upwards as she tried to shake off the haze of unconsciousness. Slowly she froze, her eyes catching a glimpse of her, or should I say his reflection, causing him to almost fall back within the pile of glass.

Petra stepped closer to the glass, running his hands over his features. Where there was once breasts now ran smooth pectorals, his jaw was no longer the feminine cut, taking on a much squarer, sharper edge. His green eye's burned towards his own reflection, taking in the change with a mixture of concern and bitterness. There was no doubt about it, her body was no longer female. His features flooded with confusion as small burning pains began to make themselves known, bruises welting his skin, cuts and grazes stinging with the threat of infection, recalling him to the events of earlier.

"Fuck, fuck." He scrambled his hands around his person, checking the main wounds, one of which being a rather deep and threateningly straight slice down the middle of his chest. Squinting and using the glass as a mirror, he inspected the wound, unable to see the fragments of metal that hid within it due to the darkness. Petra ran a hand through his long, curled black locks, hissing gently as he grabbed the edges of his skin forcing them together; Glancing around the room, he soon made his way over to a corpse of his former friend, delicately snatching the first aid kit from his person. "I always called you a fool for bringing this… Ha… I'm sorry, friend."

Taking a seat, he held his skin tight as he struggled to stitch the rather sensitive area up. "It'll do. It'll fucking do." He hissed through his teeth, frustration mixed with shame flooding through his senses as he tried to understand his situation, to no avail. With a sigh, he moved back the way he came, sparring a moment for the two corpses of the men he had lead down here earlier in the day. Pushing on wards, Petra gripped at the side of the hole, pulling himself up onto the main field.

"Movement! We have movement!" Came a stern cry, Petra gritting his teeth as he raised his hands into the air.

"Human, I'm human!" He called back to them, finding himself slowly surrounded by men he didn't intimately recognise.

"Not from our faction; Could be from the dragons" One of them speculated.

"This soon after a raid? What if it's a trick? It could be one of his tricks." The men seemed riled, agreement on their features as the closed their circle more around Petra.

"State your name! Who are you?" Lifting their weapons, they questioned him, keeping a close watch on his moments.

"My name is Petra Succamine…" He answered them bluntly.

"Petra? More like Peter." They chuckled slightly. "Succamine of the dragons, I always thought she was a woman."

"These are very strange and compelling times…" Petra muttered somewhat, earning a nice jab against his lower back with a pointed object.

"Take him in. We can use the chair, see if he's hiding anything, the second attack comes soon." With hurried nods, they quickly left the fields, their hostage in tow. Petra didn't resist them, he was a bit too injured to really try as they lead him into the grip of faith's building. Petra took in what details he could of the building, noting every possible exit and entrance as they lead him up into one of the higher rooms, strapping him down into a crudely made chair, a battery connected to fraying wires at its side.

"What's your name?" The ringleader asked as he took a seat opposite Petra, hovering his hand over the battery.

"Petra Succamine." With a grating hiss, Petra gripped onto the arms of the chair, the volts from the battery surging through his form as the ringleader tested the apparatus. "Fine, fine. Fucking, Peter. Peter Succamine." With a chuckle, his aggressor accepted the answer.

"Where did you come from?" He asked simply, some of the group filtering away, leaving the ringleader to question their hostage.

"I'm a dragon…" Petra growled roughly as his muscles tensed, the chair fizzling a little beneath him as a dull ache formed within his chest, a trickling of blood leaking from his stitches. "I'm a god damned dragon!"

"No need to be so feisty, Peter. We need to be thorough, can't have Cell breaking in here now can we?" He danced his hand over the battery, Petra giving a hearty laugh.

"If I were anything to do with Cell, I think strapping him down to a chair and electrocuting him would just be likely to piss him off!" Petra barked towards him, grinning as the man seemed to contemplate his words.

"True, very true. Well, then Peter." His hand gripped the battery, turning the shocks all the way up to max as Petra writhed within the chair, an almost girlish scream forming in his throat before he bit it down, pride twisting the shout into a growl, his body jolting for the man as the electricity stole away the last of his energy. Slumping within the chair, Petra began a deep pant glaring at the man who seemed to take an interest in her suffering, his grin subtly hidden within his well-schooled features.

"Welcome to the faith~! I expect good things from Succamine of the dragons." Lifting the latches on the chair, the man left; leaving Petra to his thoughts. It took a minute or so until Petra moved, sliding off the chair, slumping onto the worn mattress in the otherwise barren room, the only other bits of furniture being a rather lacklustre chair and a matching table. With a heavy sigh of effort, Petra rolled onto his back, his hand clutching at the wound on his chest as it ached and throbbed, thankful that it was no longer bleeding.

The familiar scream of alarms soon roused him from his self-pity induced nap, the man scrambling to his feet, though he was unaware of the attack protocol in this building, he did his best to emulate those around him. Leaving the 'torture' room that he was quite happy to call his bedroom at this point; Petra ran for the stairs, pushing his head out the window to view the situation.

Cell wasn't beating around the bush like he usually would; there was no toying, letting the humans get a hit instead the monster seemed to be rushing the complex, intent on beating anything that came near him into the ground. Petra looked for anything he could use, rocks he could throw, something he could throw together to aid the battle. Casting his glance up, a grin began to cross his face, the glinting of a metallic arrow just barely catching his attention as the point jutted from the edge of the roof.

"YOU CALL THAT PERFECT?" Petra called out over the commotion, Cell pausing as he hoisted one of the men into the air, tightening his grip as he listened. "LOOKS MORE LIKE A FUCKING MESS TO ME!" Petra shifted from the window, rushing up the stairs as the window frame soon blew apart, the torso of a man barely clinging to the brickwork as he made it to another floor higher. Pushing himself out the window there, he looked down only to see he'd been noticed.

"Look at that, I missed." Cell shook his head, almost seeming to scold himself.

"GUESS YOU'RE JUST AS IMPERFECT AS US WHEN IT COMES TO SOME THINGS." Petra could almost taste the brickwork of the window as he ran for the stairs once more, the ki blast tearing a rather nice chunk out of the building. Forcing his weight through the door on the roof, Petra ran forwards, gripping the armed ballista, pulling it back to obscure it from sight. With a small calming breath, he ran for the edge, leaning over slightly.

"Dear me, you're a nimble one." Came Cell's somewhat amused tone, the man watching from the ground as Petra seemed to evade his actions.

"COULD ALWAYS COME UP HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" His heart pounded in his chest as he heard the monster laugh. With a shake of his head, Cell ignited his ki, slowly rising from the ground as he scaled the building, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know; You really should be careful what you wish for~" His mocking tone clung to his every word as Petra backed up slowly from the edge of the roof, hesitating for only a moment before rushing behind the ballista, tension hanging on every drawn second as he waited; the dark green tints of Cell's form making itself known as he glared down towards his taunter, his wrists, waist and ankles bearing strange, square chunks of what looked to be black, metallic armour.

"… Clever girl…" His eyes widened as Petra pulled harshly upon the trigger; Cell far too close to really defend against the bolt as it ripped through his right side, taking out his shoulder, ripping away a chunk of his face. With a growl of annoyance, his remaining eye narrowed towards the man before him, enjoying the fear that seemed to take over the mortals form, his shivers and twitches betraying the condescending smirk on his face, he was sure to commit such a face to his memory.

A slight grin tugged at his lips, a small tinge of respect flooding him for a moment, for the ant that ripped his face off. Sparing one last glance, Cell decided to retreat, for now, allowing the ant its victory. Petra slumped against the ballista only able to relish in the silence for a few minutes before he was soon surrounded by people once more.

"You hurt him! Tore right through him!" There was a roar of celebration from the people as Petra was filtered downstairs, no amount of protest able to stop them. The entire faction came together to celebrate the small victory, it wasn't much considering they were all very aware that Cell could regenerate, however, the moral was high, Petra being congratulated at every turn.

"Listen to me, everyone!" Petra moved to the middle of the room, climbing onto some un-cleared to address the masses. "Today's victory was small… But it was by all of us!" The group roared, cheering at his words. "Even though I am just a lone dragon; I burst through his head!" The crowd seemed to quieten a bit at that one, looking between themselves for confirmation.

"See what happens… When we work together? I am but one dragon. One dragon amongst the faith and look at our victory! We need to unite the factions, make a wall he can't hope to pass." The crowd erupted with chatter, many of them shouting their agreement.

"But how can we do that?! It's hard enough to get outside let alone come together!" Came the first cry, many other similar questions being thrown towards him.

"We walk…" Silence echoed through the crowd, many looking up to him as if he'd lost his mind, some shouting that fact towards him. "Listen; Cell expects us to panic. He expects us to use this victory and hole ourselves up, to let this get to our heads and fill us with false hope. We need to do the unexpected, we need to be different, break the human mould. We walk to the building of the dragons. We walk… Because it will confuse him."

"You're mad!" echoed from the crowd, many joining the shout, others shouting them down.

"Don't you see? It makes sense! He wants us to be like this, to use our victory to make us soft… I say we take the walk. Take the walk, and have Peter stand beside us. Even if Cell does come; Peter-" Petra hissed softly speaking over him.

"I… Will be a good enough distraction for his attention, it'll give you time to run as he focuses on me." This calmed the crowd somewhat. Some looking more solemn than others as Petra just agreed to rest his head on the chopping block. "We go at midnight; he's not likely to attack until about noon tomorrow. Get everything you need, but I beg of you do not burden yourselves." The cheery atmosphere has dissolved away into something rather solemn, the room soon becoming empty as Petra let out a long, heavy breath.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and/or comment. I appreciate you taking the time and I will answer any and all questions 3**


	2. Eye for an Eye

**A/N: The same warnings apply. Thank you for reading so far.. I appreciate you taking the time.**

* * *

"…Petra." Petra tilted her head slightly, at his name, turning to lock eyes with that man that once strapped him to a chair.

"Not Peter this time?" He questioned, folding his arms together.

"I had heard Succamine of the dragons was a girl." He chuckled softly, placing his hands into his pockets. "I also heard… That she had this fantasy of bringing the clans together. I believe you." He shrugged somewhat at his last words, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket as he held it towards him. "My name's Abel."

"Abel hm… My father's name was Abel." With a small smile, he took the hand that was offered to him, shaking it firmly, Abel doing the same.

"Was?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him. Petra froze for a moment, thoughts tormented by his parent's last words and request before he put them out of their misery.

"They were old… Old and… Not wanting to see the world change. So they asked for the unthinkable… and I delivered." There was a small moment of knowing silence.

"Walking to the other faction building though? You've got bigger balls than I've given you credit for." With a shared laugh the pair slowly drifted into silence, before Abel spoke up once more. "How did you become Peter, Petra?" Knitting his brow at the question, he chuckled softly.

"Honestly… I don't know. One minute we're exploring an uncovered laboratory of some sorts, before Cell appears and blasts the shit out of us… Next thing I know, I wake up and I've somehow misplaced my tits." Abel snorted somewhat at his explanation, grinning at him.

"Well, I'm certainly impressed at such a feat. I've got to ready my things. I hope you're right about this Petra." Raising to his feet, with Petra following suit, the pair walked from the room, parting once they reached the stairs. Having no possessions here anyway, Petra moved to the front doors of the faction, keeping a watch on the fields as the faith prepared for their midnight stroll.

Leaning against the frame of the reinforced doorway, Petra let his head fall back against the steel and wood, his breaths laboured with fear and anticipation. "This could well be my last few hours alive…" He thought rather forlornly, closing his eyes to embrace the cold night air that rushed against his skin, the people of faith soon gathering up around him, each adding another wave of tension to the already thick atmosphere.

"It's now or never Petra." Slowly opening his eyes, Petra glanced towards Abel who gave a firm nod towards him, then gestured his head towards the gathering.

"Alright… The strongest men and women will be at the front and sides; make a box around the children and others… This night, we change the tide… Remember, even if Cell shows his face… Just keep walking." He tried his best to boost some moral against the solemn silence, though it seemed of little use. Every man, woman and child knew what they were doing, and how fruitless it appeared. Never the less, they whispered to themselves, getting into a kind of formation as Abel dropped in along Petra's side. "Are you sure?" he questioned softly.

"Not one bit." Abel chuckled, tightening his belts and straps. "But I can't rightly let a dragon take all the credit for this." Petra smirked softly as they began to move forwards.

Tensions were high as the group scurried across the fields in a slightly hurried pace, the panic of the entire situation too much to simply walk at, though it seems everyone kept to at least a stable pace, Abel and Petra off to the side, faithfully watching the herd.

"So far, so good… The air is crisp, and babes are silent…" Petra muttered softly, Abel giving a light jab to his arm.

"Don't fret. We can do this, have a little faith." Petra somewhat glared towards the overly cheerful man, his own joke seeming to have roused a smile on his face.

"I feel sluggish… This body" Petra began, gesturing towards his hands as he tightened his fists. "It's resilient; I can feel that, but… It doesn't have the finesse, the agility. Even if Cell comes, without my female form I feel even more outmatched."

"As you damn well should." Petra's heart burst into his throat like a heavy, palpitating lump, his steps came to a halt, his eyes lit with panic as Abel broke from his side, taking charge of the herd of people as he drove them away from Petra. Slowly, the woman-in-man's body shakily turned his head, vibrant sea foam eyes widening at the almost 7 foot, green nightmare that towered at his side.

"The hell is all this, anyway?" Cell continued, placing his hands upon his hips. "I mean pretty clever, coming at night and all, that's not when I stage my dance class, but straight up walking across the fields?"

"Well, after your little shit-fit at the holed fields, a lot of people felt like it was time to move home." With an air of false confidence, Petra gave a small partial laugh, crossing his arms. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Petra suppressed a weak whimper as he felt the heavy gaze of fuchsia eyes bear down upon his form.

"Oh! Just my luck…" His jovial tone seemed to darken somewhat as his full attention turned to Petra, turning fully to face him. "It's roof-top boy…" Petra didn't even get chance to blink before he felt the crushing grip upon his throat, his body hitting the floor within seconds as Cell dropped his knee's either side of his waist. "I do love it when 'examples' literally throw themselves into my arms."

With every dizzying punch, Petra found his world spinning, his eyes struggling to lock onto one thing long enough before his head snapped in the other direction. A delighted smirk painting Cell's face, as Petra stubbornly refused to lose consciousness.

"I must say, we've hit 5 full-facial punches so far and you're not out for the count. Are you a masochist? Or are you just damn lucky? Well… Unlucky…" Leaning back, Cell placed his hands upon his hips once more, surveying the slowly swelling face of the man beneath him, defiant eyes glaring up at him. "Can't let it swell up too much though. How else would others recognise your corpse?" Relishing in the slight fear that raced across the defiant features, Cell turned his attention to the noises of combat that soon rose around them.

"Would you look at that, looks like the dragons aren't too happy about taking in all those faithful, oh well. Either die by me or themselves, I don't really care which." Drawing his fist back once more, Cell gave a rather pleased smile against the crunch that echoed forth as he drove his fist within the man's solar plexus. Petra almost choked upon his scream, his body burning as Cell stole the very air from his lungs, the crunch ringing within his ears as he looked towards his tormentors face. Confusion soon flooded his features at Cell's perplexed expression.

"Well… I hit you so damn hard you turned into a woman." Cell sneered almost with amusement, barking with laughter as Petra craned her neck, sure enough her body had reverted to its original state, the stitches upon her chest bursting with blood once more.

"I would say I was against hitting women, but well…" With a dark smirk, Cell's expression became somewhat jovial once more. "That would make me a liar." Launching another barrage of punches against Petra's face, the woman gave a hoarse scream as she now attempted to resist at least a little, struggling under the nightmares might, raising her hands to block at least some of the punches.

"Why even bother! I'll just break your arms!- GAHK" Cell lurched back, narrowly dodging the edge of a blade as another burst onto the scene, Jezameina gripping onto Petra, dragging her to her feet as she struggled to get her breath.

"I thought you were dead Succamine." Jezameina smirked, glancing towards his partner.

"Yeah? You fucking looked for me hard enough." Fighting for her breath, Petra couldn't help but smile at his timely intervention.

"Touching. Really. Thoroughly appreciate moments like this. However!" With Cell back on his feet, the two dropped into formation like a well oiled machine. Jezameina seeming to take the lead before dropping back at the last minute, feinting against Cell luring him into the wrong kind of stance, allowing Petra to almost slither forwards, coiling her limbs deftly around the monsters in an array of grapples, trying almost futilely to get him into a lock and pin.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND JEZA!" Her voice burned within her throat as she watched her partner, the blade of the dragons; pulling his blows. Anger burned within her features as she saw his hesitation, fear dragging his blade just short of any real damage, as if he were too afraid of the consequences that came from cutting Cell. Using it to his advantage, Cell threw the woman only to find himself dragged with her, confidence burning within her eyes as he unwittingly dropped himself into pin; his arms locked against his hips as the majority of Petra's weight fell upon his legs, twisting him uncomfortably. "JEZA, NOW!" Petra cried towards him, both her eyes and Cell's burning expectantly up at the man.

In one swift motion, Jezameina roared and faltered his blade landing inches away from Petra's neck as Cell's gaze became far too heavy to bear. Petra almost screamed with frustration as she was forced to release her grip, Jezameina now holding her down with his blade almost to her neck, locking her head in place as Cell's elated expression of malicious joy burned within her memory. The monster slid back, coming closer to the woman than ever before, his breath almost upon her skin as his arm swung, gripping tight a broken arrow shaft that had belligerently flown their way.

"An eye for an eye!" He cried with glee, the woman's horrified scream ripping from her throat as she felt every inch of the arrow head, every bite of metal as it pierced deep within her left eye, the sickly noises echoing within her head as she was blurred with pain, not even paying heed to the blade that sought to take her life as she roiled with pain. Jezameina retched his blade from the ground as he raced from the scene, not even sparing her a second glance as he heeded the call of retreat.

As quickly as it began it was over. Petra writhing at Cell's feet as the nightmare stood from the ground once more, very lightly panting as he stared down at her with a mixture of pity, disgust, and almost respect. Petra balled her hands into fists as she tore at the ground, steadily silencing herself as her body twitched with pain and discomfort.

"…To die…" She whispered meekly, catching Cell's attention as he tilted his head, debating whether or not to just put her out of her misery. "The bastard… Left me to die…" Anger bit at her every word as she hulked her trembling body upwards. Carefully and slowly, Petra turned away from Cell, struggling with every slow step as she too headed the call of retreat, disregarding the calls from the Dragon's as she staggered towards the building of faith.

Head pounding with every step, Petra panted softly, her vision blurring now and then as she focused on the doors ahead, determined to get back inside before body inevitably gave up on her, she grimaced somewhat as she felt her footing slipping to the side, unwittingly almost stepping into a crater before a sharp push to her shoulder staggered her back onto the right path.

"That depth perceptions a bitch, huh?" Cell chuckled somewhat as he kept pace behind her, almost impressed by her sheer will to move, nudging her back onto the right path now and then. With every step Petra felt her pride wasting away, Cell's looming presence mocking her every breath.

"Just kill me and be done with it…" She solemnly thought to herself. With a small cry, Petra barrelled forwards, gritting her teeth as she landed haphazardly in a scrap pile that had grown outside the doorway. Shakily she raised a hand, tugging at the coil of cord that managed to wrap around her neck before she let her hand fall, fully ready to give up within the scrap.

"This is almost pitifully cute." Petra choked as the cord tightened, her form shakily being dragged up to her knees as it seemed she could no longer stand, her eye almost glazing over as she noted the nightmare standing just inches away, the end of the cord in his hand as he brazenly pulled it upwards, dragging the woman to crawl with a tight, choking motion. "You know, I'd never even considered getting a puppy before."

 _"Puppy? The great dragon has been reduced to a puppy?!"_ Gritting her teeth, Petra let out a ragged exhale, but found she had very little strength to resist the perfect beings pulls. Her pride shattered as she took the first crawling movements, struggling to keep pace at Cell's side as he lead her into the building, showing no mercy as he all but dragged her up the stairs at the entrance.

With a small shrug, he chose the first room he came too, unwittingly leading the woman back to the room she had earlier adopted as her bed room, his eyebrow raising at the rather barbaric chair at the end of the room. Releasing his grip on the cord, he strode towards the battery, sitting upon the floor as he played idly with the terminals, draining away the electricity as Petra finally collapsed. A shaky laugh left the broken woman's lips gaining her Cells attention once more.

"This is where they brought me… when you changed my form…" Cell scanned her form, watching her twitching body as he noted the signs of shock, her wounds were dripping, her bruises swelling, even now she seemed to be talking herself awake, refusing to give in to unconsciousness and the probable concussion. "This is where they tortured me… To make sure I wasn't one of you ploys…" With a bloody smile, Petra gave another shaky laugh, squinting harshly as she tried to keep her vision strong, her head bouncing against the floor a moment as she blacked out.

With a bored sigh, Cell got to his feet, glancing to the woman once more, apathy crossing his features as he thought for a moment. With a decided nod, he shed the large, black, squares of armour from his form placing them upon the floor, curious as to her reaction. Silently he traced around the edge of the room, pausing at the corner, as Petra suddenly inhaled, eagerly fighting off her condition.

"He left me for dead…" With a pitiful noise, Petra rolled somewhat, lying upon her side in the middle of the room. "They all did nothing… NOTHING!" Slamming her fist against the wood of the floor, Petra grit her teeth, tears burning within her eye as she fought back her self-pity. "After everything I've done for them…" Resigning herself to her thoughts, Petra crushed her lips together, trying whole-heartedly to withhold her sadness, opening her eyes for only a moment, glancing towards the blurry visage of what she presumed was Cell, still sitting by the battery in the corner.

"Cell…" She whimpered almost pitifully, her hand shaking as she reached; gently stretching her body as her fingers lightly grazed the metallic squares. "You need to… Leave… Before someone comes-" She bit back the rest of her words as the armour toppled to the side. "Oh… How foolish… of course he was already… Gone…" Still gazing with apathy, a light hint of pity upon his features, Cell gave a small beckoning motion with his hands. Petra flinched as the metallic chunks seemingly moved of their own accord, wrapping around her form, one upon her waist as the others tightening upon her wrists and ankles, shrinking to fit her firmly as the last bought of shock jolted her system, finally lulling her into an unconscious rest. With a small sigh, Cell raised his hand, the chunks obeying his motion as they lifted the conscious woman into the air, lightly dropping her upon the mattress. He gave her one last look before he stalked out of the building, disappearing back within the night.

Biting back the need to launch her form forwards, the broken woman panted within a puddle of her own cold sweat, her throat sore, aching from the screams her nightmares had no doubt caused, tightening her fists against the mattress, Petra glared helplessly towards the ceiling, the small creaking of a chair gaining her attention as she slowly turned her head to the side, the arrow shaft still protruding from the remnants of her left eye, the socket caked with blood, gunk and probable infection.


	3. Red of Anger

**A/N: A little short this time, apologies. This will be the last update for now until I'm reassured people would like to read more of this. Thank you.**

* * *

"Are you actually conscious this time, Petra?" Abel asked tentatively, a weak smile upon his face.

"Unfortunately…" Came her dry response, her voice barely above a whisper as she struggled for her breath.

"That's the first thing you've said in days." Abel gave a hearty laugh of relief, standing from the chair as he made his way over to the mattress, staring down towards her the weak, sympathetic smile still present on his face.

"Why are you here…?" She asked dryly, turning her gaze back to the ceiling.

"To look after you." His smile faded somewhat at Petra gave a rather painful laugh, rolling her eye.

"Why are you still in this damn building…" Petra moved her stare as far away from his as possible, glaring out the window to the almost mockingly bright, blue sky.

"The dragons killed a lot of us. Kept a lot of us… Some of us chose to come back." Petra scowled, shaking her head incredulously.

"You utter fools. Why!? Why come back?!" She hissed towards Abel's soft sigh.

"Because we're still faithful, we're-"

"IDIOTS! FOOLS!" She barked, her expression a light with anger as her eye glared towards him, burning through him as she clenched her fist. "THE HELL WAS IT ALL FOR THEN?! WHAT WAS THE DAMN POINT IN EVERYTHING, IF YOU THROW IT BACK IN MY FUCKING FACE!" Tears burnt within her eye as she glared at the man before her. "Don't you look at me like that… Don't you DARE look at me with all that… That pity, that false sympathy… Get out… Get out you idiot." She spat venomously towards him, the man nodding softly as he left the room shutting the door behind him, ignoring the light sobs that tried to draw him back.

For three days, Petra turned away all visitors, slowly regaining her strength to the point she could finally drag herself to the chair by her mattress, even though the act winded her somewhat as she panted and grimaced, questioningly examining the metallic chunks on her form.

"These are… Cell?..." Tilting her head, Petra slowly closed her eye, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind for later date. She grimaced as a small prang of pain raced through her form, her hand gently rubbing against her left temple. "Fuck this stings…" A small jolt of uncertainty ran through her form as she reached for the shaft, her hand shaking at the thoughts of who put it there. Gritting her teeth she let her hand fall back within her lap, sighing softly.

"Petra!" She glared as her door was swung open, a small group of dragon-scouts bursting into her room. "Please! Cell's soon to be attacking, we need your help, your strategy knowledge is crucial-"

"Dragons… In the house of the faithful?... How deplorable…" Petra leant against the table, already feeling fatigued though the day had barely begun.

"Petra, please… Please, we need your help. We're dying out there!-" The men silenced themselves as Petra slammed her fist on the table, turning to them as she merely glared, staring them down.

"Can you not see… I am still recovering… I cannot help you…" Not entirely a lie, but enough of one to make her heart burn with hatred for the men that crowded her room. "Get out…" She waved her hand dismissively, the men uttering amongst themselves a moment before they solemnly left the room, shutting the door once more behind him. The silence didn't last long as Abel soon made himself known.

"Petra… Please, you've been in here for days…" He flinched somewhat at the look she gave him, the woman hissing gently as she rubbed against her left temple.

"So what… I'll be in here for more days to come too. I assure you." She grumbled lightly, grimacing as the thoughts of the skirmish filled her mind once more.

"If you'd just step outside, come out get some air, something…" Petra waved her hand dismissively, Abel giving a small sigh of defeat.

"Go away… Abel… Just go away…" Resting her head upon her fist, she gave a sigh of relief as she heard the door to her room click shut once more. "All of you… Just go away…" Another sleepless night soon came to plague the woman, leaving her pacing within her room; visions of green nightmares haunting her dreams, her thoughts. If he had just pushed a little harder, if he had not humoured her in the first place she could be dead and gone; dead and not have to deal with a festering socket, and needy men.

Petra slowed her pace, gingerly reaching out towards the handle of her door before she flinched away, visions of Cell bursting through causing her to almost shriek in fear, a hand clamping over her mouth. "Pathetic… I'm… I'm so pathetic…" Retreating back to her makeshift bed, Petra coiled into the fetal position fighting the urge to sob into her hand, forcing herself to at least get some sleep.

Every day the others came in fewer and fewer numbers, and every day Petra dismissed them, spending her time either sitting at the table, staring at the floor, or gazing out of the window, her socket brimming with infection as she made no move to retrieve the arrow, eventually, and finally to Petra's relief, they stopped appearing in her door way, even Abel finally left her alone, giving her the solitude she longed for.

With a small sigh, Petra looked away from the window basking in the silence before she gave a noise of surprise, the chunks upon her wrists slamming together as they dragged her to the floor, forcing her position into a kneel as they pulled away in front of her, dragging her to bow towards the doorway. Petra was awash with panic, struggling against the magnetized pull of the chunks, every heart beat more erratic than the last as she heard the door to her room creak open then shut again. Petra listened as the being that invaded her room quietly stepped around her, the familiar noise of her chair creaking with weight lighting her senses, finally the pull of the chunks gave way, her wrists still being firmly held together, but she was allowed up from the floor.

Slowly, Petra turned towards the chair, her fears confirmed by a damning smirk as Cell rather lazily made himself comfortable, staring out the window rather reminiscent of her own posture the past few days, watching as the sunlight filtered to the deeper orange of late eve.

"So! How's my favourite dragon been?" Mocking joviality clung to his every word as he then turned his gaze upon her, his grin ever present and foreboding, un-phased as silence was his answer. "No need to be rude now, Succamine. I thought we were intimate with one another?" A small chuckle accompanied his mockery, his eyes narrowing towards her as he caught sight of her festering socket. "Well that won't do at all." His hand firmly gripped the woman's chin, forcing the trembling mortal to focus upon him. "Why haven't you dealt with this?" Arching his brow, he patiently awaited her answer.

"I'm… Afraid to take it out… It's going to hurt…" She scowled towards herself, inwardly berating her pathetic tone as Cell sneered, staring at her with slight amusement.

"Well of course it's going to hurt." The chunks upon her wrists attached themselves to the chunk at her waist, holding them tightly in place as he reached for the infected eye. Gripping the shaft he twisted the arrow, the broad head scraping away at the debris and gunk that was left of her socket, her eyelid surprisingly still intact. Petra bit back what noises of pain she could, unable to stop the light sobbing as he drove the arrow around the socket, using the metallic edges to rip away the infected gashes, neatly cleaning out the socket before he pulled the arrow free, dropping it upon the table, only to replace it with his fingers, rather meticulously cleaning the wound before he finally pulled away, haphazardly wiping his hand upon her bedding.

"There." He stated, shifting back to recline in his chair, her chunks once more allowing her to move freely, Petra's eyelid instinctively falling to close the empty socket. "Oh, I don't think so." Petra flinched gently at his tone, glancing up towards him. "You'll look at me with both eyes, whether one's missing or not." Reluctantly, Petra battled for control over the muscle, forcing her lid to stay open, keeping her empty socket on display. "Good." His hand shifted from her chin, patronizingly resting upon her head as he spared her a few pats as if she were a common pet.

With a spur of anger, Petra gripped the arrow from the table, launching her hands forwards as she sought to drive the shaft within his chest. With a tired sigh, Cell stared down at her, an un-amused expression plastering his features.

"Really?" He questioned, snatching the arrow from her grasp once more. "Really?" His hand easily found purchase within her curled, black, locks. The nightmare dragging her to her feet, only to slam her head against the window, pressing her against the glass as the chunks upon her form locked in place against the frame. "Was that clever? This is really how you want to play?" A hint of anger barely clung to his tone.

"How could I not!?" She bit back at him with a shrill yell, struggling against his grip. "You've killed so many of us! I'm not about to-!"

"Oh I have? Well, I wonder how many of them you've killed now." Pushing her against the window one last time, Cell released his grip, watching for a moment as she struggled and writhed futilely pulling against her bonds that held her in place.

"Stop! Don't you touch them! Don't you dare!-" Petra hissed as his voice boomed over hers, reluctant to allow her body to tremble and shrink away under his presence.

"Don't I dare? Don't I!?" The room was suddenly a wash with silence as he left her, only to reappear in her vision once more. Floating just outside the window, ginger strands clutched tightly in his hand as the small girl screamed and sobbed, gripping at his wrist, trying desperately to alleviate some of the pressure from her head. Petra yelped at the sight, a feeling of sheer helplessness flooding her form as the girl was held inches from the glass, her innocent blue eyes burning with tears as she reached for her saviour beyond the glass.

Unable to muster her voice, all Petra could do was scream. Scream and thrash at her bonds as she watched the girl before her, her eyes brimming with tears, sobbing with terror as finally the gleaming metallic point of the arrow burst through the front of her throat, washing the window with the dizzying covering of red. Petra's form fell silent as the girl was pressed against the glass, twitching and convulsing as her wound pulsed with blood watching those innocent blue eyes grow dim with each passing moment until the life finally left her eyes; her body being unceremoniously dropped as she came face to face with her nightmare once more, his sickening smirk standing out against the tint of red.


End file.
